


Lost and Founders Day

by BleedingCoffee



Series: Trope Bingo: Round 12 [5]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dance dance re-materialization, M/M, Military Uniforms, New timeline for season 4, Trope Bingo Round 12, Undeading, artifact was such wasted potential, holes? in my plot? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: Nathan shows up in 1947, body and all. A 6' 4” body in a surprisingly well fitted WWII officers uniform.





	Lost and Founders Day

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For Trope_Bingo: Round 12: Fill for prompt “Soul Bonding/Soulmates” which completes a line on my card and BINGO! Also it was the hardest one for me as I wasn't sure what to do with this trope, so I interpreted it how I normally do and twisted it a little. Just be happy I finally shook the “Soul binding” idea which would have ended up with a weird Fullmetal Alchemist AU where Nathan's soul was fused to a Sheriff Andy prototype with a blood seal baked on by the artifact.

 

Lost and Founder's Day

 

* * *

 

 

Jack slipped into the shadows beside a Quonset hut and hid behind a stack of storage crates until the military police passed by. At this rate he was not getting back to the dance in time to get out of here and without knowing where Grant went, there was no chance to get his PDA back. This sucked. Eureka really had it out for him, even in the past. He took a chance and walked toward the motor pool, barely avoiding being run over by a Jeep, then ducked and dodged through storage crates stacks and came up to the dance the back way. Then his luck ran out and he slammed into a ridiculously tall officer who materialized out of the darkness.

 

“What's wrong, Carter? Leaving so soon?  I thought you had a good time at the last dance you attended in Eureka.”

 

Jack watched the guy step back into the light and his heart damned near exploded when he got a visual of the man. “Nathan?”

 

“Surprise! Miss me?”

 

“Yes.” Jack answered honestly. He reached out and poked him in the chest to make sure he was real. Holy shit he felt real.

 

“Wow, you're handling this better than expected.” Nathan said.

 

“Well, considering I'm a time traveler, I figured a ghost of Eureka's future...er past.. whatever...isn't such a bad deal as long as it's a friendly face.” Jack really hated that his job lead him to this point where running into a dead rival/the one that got away wasn't a big deal at all. He looked at Nathan, who stood in the pool of light from the side of a building like he was some kind of angel. He looked good, he looked like the man who had vanished right in front of his eyes, except better? The image of Nathan Stark in a post World War 2 uniform was actually really a great image. Especially the hat, he wasn't sure he had ever seen or imagined Nathan wearing a hat but....there were more pressing issues. “Is it really you? How are you here? Can everyone see you or just me?”

 

“Yes. Kevin. Yes.” Nathan said with a proud smile and answered his questions and watched them not really do anything to dull the glow of joy on Jack's face. So he wasn't the only one who realized they made a serious mistake back on his wedding day. Good.

 

“Huh?”

 

 

“Kevin and I had a connection because of the artifact and it somehow allowed him to keep tract of me in aerosolized micro particle form. My consciousness was free to communicate and my body somehow frozen in time. He came up with the theory that the bridge device would be able to regather my body and fuse it back together with my consciousness if he pushed one through the tunnel back in time. Having one go back in time and not the other would shatter space time. Really it all fixed itself.”

 

“Henry said that it was possible to send our future consciousness back in time to our own bodies.” Jack said and as the words left his mouth he realized that was stupid. It wasn't what Stark was talking about.  He had a body and was not originally from 1947.  Or he hoped he wasn't.   That age gap was going to be weird, but considering he kissed Eugenia maybe he had a thing for older people....

 

“That was a _different_ time travel incident, which is not something we need to discuss right now."  Nathan said and resisted the urge to smack him in the head for getting that confused look on his face that said he was thinking too hard.  "It was something else we had to do over since I didn't get it right the first time and then screwed it up the second time around. “

 

“What?”

 

Same old Carter, how he missed him. “Anyhow, our current time travel episode is thanks to the bridge device which took your bodies and put them at the other end of the bridge which is here in 1947 Eureka.”

 

“Yes. Got all that, well maybe not the first part, but definitely got the whole bridge device lecture from Henry already.” Jack said and wondered what the first incident was. God...they really screwed with the stability of the universe _a lot._

 

“Well, what you didn't realize is that Kevin sent my particles back, drawing my consciousness with it. That was why he activated the Bridge Device to begin with.   The tunnel between bridges fused everything back together and here I am.” Nathan said and opened his arms to display his very alive body and soul back together as one.

 

“How did you even find a uniform that fits you in 1947?” Jack had to reach out and touch Nathan's arm to make sure he was real again. Then he ran his hand through his own hair and over his own face and said. “I'm so good to see you.”

 

Nathan was surprised when Jack actually hugged him but as touch starved as he was from being a free floating entity for so long he almost melted into the embrace.  He practically purred, “It's good to be seen.”

 

Jack let go and left his hands on the man's arms to look him over. “Kevin... did this to save you?”

 

“I didn't ask him to take this risk.” Nathan shook his head. “We discussed the science of it and the theories. I didn't consider he would fix that machine and make it happen. I would never put him or anyone at risk like this.”

 

“You need to give that kid your Nobel.”

 

“Jack, it's not some revolving trophy.” Nathan said with humor in his voice instead of the usual condescending tone. “There's more to it than that, but I'll save the rest of the story until we get home.”

 

“Home.” Jack said and felt the color drain from his face. “Any chance you brought your PDA with you on your trip back from the void of space in the future? We're on a tight schedule.”

 

“This one?” Nathan asked and produced it from his pocket. He left the timeline with it, of course it came back with him.   “Relax, I found Henry in Grant's lab. Modified it already. It took me a little while longer than the rest of you to get going after being dropped here, it's odd getting reacquainted with being corporeal.”

 

“You're a Major though.” Jack said as he looked at the star on his uniform signifying he was an officer not an NCO.  He grinned at him knowing it would piss him off.

 

“ _Corporeal_ not corporal.” Nathan shook his head as he realized too late Jack said that on purpose.   

 

Jack looked at him, that smile was bright and amazing and it was _so_ good to see him. Kevin had instigated all this in order to bring his Dad home and Nathan had a baby daughter he had yet to even meet. Of course, there was Allison who was left standing at the alter in the worse way possible.

 

“Jack?”

 

He shook his head to clear the thoughts and put on a fake smile. “We need to get to the dance. Allison is waiting.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Carter, where is your PDA?”

 

Jack looked at them, they happy couple reunited and showed them his jacket as if that explained anything. “Grant swapped jackets with me.”

 

Nathan didn't need an explanation as to what that meant. He met Trevor Grant and had been disappointed because he reminded him of every cocky scientist at GD who thought they would be the one to outsmart him. It shouldn't have surprised him, Eureka wasn't founded by the meek, it was founded by a politically aligned scientist who knew how to work the military to his benefit. The son of a bitch stealing Jack's PDA to go to the future, well that wasn't a surprise. “Then, may  I have this dance Jack Carter?”

 

Jack had no comeback, just gave him the 'whhaaaaat?' look and stood there. Then Stark grabbed him and yanked him into his arms. “Nathan...it's 1947. Two dudes dancing is going to...”

 

“Jack, look at me.” He said and spun Jack around as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As if it was the most familiar thing in the world. “What about me and my confidence makes you think I can't get away with this?”

 

“The fact that you're a seven foot tall _beacon of gay_ in the middle of the dance floor holding the escaped spy?”

 

Nathan made eye contact with a guard and nodded at him, “Exactly.”

 

“That doesn't make sense.”

 

“Did you really think I just borrowed a uniform instead of assuming command?” Nathan said and looked down at him. “In Eureka? _Me_?”

 

“I guess I really didn't put that much thought into it since we were kinda on a tight schedule and just accepting you weren't dead was a big enough leap of faith.”

 

“Nathan?” Allison asked, her throat tight as MPs started closing in on their location. It was obvious what he was doing, holding on to Jack to not make a scene. Holding on so he could appear to be an officer holding onto a spy so he could be turned over to the military police. People kept dancing thinking some soldiers were drunk and beings ridiculous, things like that happened. She knew Nathan though, she knew he was taking the risk to bring Jack back by piggy backing on his PDA. She was going to lose him again and this time, Jack too. “Nathan..”

 

“Ally, I got this.” Nathan said with a wink. “Best I take this chance instead of you. I'm already missing from the timeline, you have Kevin and Jenna. You need to go home.”

 

Jack could feel the MPs closing in as time ran out. He was in Nathan's arms, swaying with the music and letting him lead. If this was his last bit of freedom before he was locked away in cell for the rest of his life, then it wasn't a bad memory at all. It felt like the time loop episode again, looking at Nathan's face as he held his breath and waited for the world to end, lost in the smile and eyes that said 'Don't forget me'. “You have a family too. A brilliant kid who did all this to get you back and another one that needs a Dad...”

 

“I'll see you around Jack.” Nathan said softly and he saw that flicker of fear in Jack's eyes as he thought he was going to be abandoned in 1947. Nathan surprised him by leaning down and kissing him, just as they bridge device activated and blinked them out of the past.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack raced back to town, the feel of that kiss still lingering on his lips. He was running, unsure if he could even trust his own mind right now. Time Travel. Nathan. A Kiss.....

 

When he made it back to Main Street he saw them in the crowd. It was impossible to not find Nathan, the guy was taller than everyone. He slowed down, as he realized he was about to run up to the picture perfect image of a family that never was: Nathan, Allison and Jenna. Well, now it seemed it all had been fixed.  Kevin was probably with the device, waiting to see his Dad again.

 

Jack walked up and Allison came over to hug him, whispering how glad she was to lay eyes on him and how worried she had been. He couldn't kept but keep his eyes fixated on Nathan as he held Jenna in his arms and smiled with a glow of a first time father. However when Nathan looked at him he didn't get the gloating look of victory, nor the look of annoyance because Ally was still hugging him, but he got something else entirely. A look he didn't know how to interpret, not that he understood anything right now.

 

Henry and Jo showed up and Nathan edged his way over to Jack, as everyone discussed the implications of their return to present day. Jack looked at him, completely confused. “Something I didn't get into before, about how I was rematerialized back in 1947, is that it was possible because of the artifact.”

 

“You said that. Something about connecting to Kevin...”

 

“Jack, it was my connection to _you_.” Nathan said and Jack looked at him surprised. Seeing Jack looking like he was pushed out of everyone's lives made him realize that the time was now to explain that that kiss was not just for show. “Carlson exposed you to it and I was exposed during the explosion that killed Kim. We knew about Kevin's connection already, but his mind was wired so he could communicate across it and exchange information with it, as if it was his own personal internet. You and I, we were regarded as pawns by it. Pieces to be played to get what it wanted.”

 

“I don't understand.” Jack said and wondered why Nathan seemed happy to state that fact. Being manipulated seemed like something that would piss him off.

 

“In exchange for services rendered, “ Nathan tried to find a quick way to say this before everyone realized there were changes to Eureka all around them that they hadn't noticed yet. Changes that hinted to other things being different than they remembered. Before everyone freaked out, he wanted...no needed Jack to hear this. “The artifact chose to tether us together in something called a soul-bond. The artifact is tied to the Akhasic field, it is everything. Past, present and future and time does not exist in the way we know it. Part of it's collection of knowledge is of things that could have been, or may have been, in another timeline. Things that didn't go right the first time.”

 

“What the hell are you saying, Nathan? That the artifact is some kind of cosmic matchmaker?”

 

Nathan cocked an eyebrow. “Actually, yes.”

 

“I can't believe that my sister was right about this shit.” Jack sighed and then shook his head. “Or that you, of all people, are going to be able to have a conversation with her and agree on something!”

 

“You're not surprised.” Nathan wasn't expecting that. He was expecting Jack to freak out. “Have you...felt something?”

 

“Yeah, I felt a _big something_ back in 1947.” Jack said and raised his eyebrows. Yeah they had been pretty close during that dance, especially for that kiss.

 

“I like this uniform better.” Nathan shrugged and reached out and tugged on Jack's tie.  So what, he was more than a little turned on by the uniform, slow dance and life or death situation. He might have been a _touch_ over reactive after being floating in space time so long.

 

“Yeah, I've felt....something.” Jack said and didn't know how to explain it all. “I guess a connection is the best way to put it but I just thought it was my misinterpreting our 'thing' as flirting instead of whatever it was.”

 

“I was flirting.”

 

“You probably should have mentioned that before you, I don't know, got remarried and died.”

 

“Dematerialized.” Nathan held up his hands. “No ring. Pretty sure I didn't get remarried.”

 

“So what does this mean?” Jack asked and looked over at Ally who was hugging Jenna.

 

“I was able to travel to 1947 because of you. You were my bridge device.” Nathan summed it up. “Our souls are bonded to each other and because of that I was able to be pulled back to your side when you jumped decades into the past. Pulled out of space time when _nothing_ else could have done that. You and I, are more than just some sexual tension and questions about what could have been _if_ we choose to make something of it.”

 

“Are, you asking me out?”

 

“If we aren't already dating, yes.”

 

“What do you mean... _if_ we aren't already?”

 

“Look around Jack, take your eyes off me for just a minute, and look around.” Nathan said even though he didn't want to lose sight of those beautiful blue eyes.

 

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, that was said with a smug smirk from a guy who knew damned well he hadn't been able to pry his eyes from him. Asshole. He finally did managed to look away and saw a few noticeable changes. “Oh shit, we changed the timeline.”

 

“Probably Trevor Grant did.” Nathan said. “He stole your jacket for a reason and I knew I read his face right when I met him.”

 

“Dammit.” Jack said and rubbed his face. Things changed, but how much? “Nathan I have to go home and check on Zoe...can you promise me you won't disappear into thin air while I'm gone? Can we pick up this conversation later?”

 

“Maybe over dinner?”

 

“You're really comfortable with the idea that the world could be upside down and we don't know it yet, aren't you?” Jack asked.

 

“Floating in space-time kinda does that to a guy.” Nathan looked over as Henry noticed a few things out of place and knew the moment had arrived for everyone to disperse. “Mind if I come with you? We can get a full report on where we stand from S.A.R.A.H. and if she isn't already compromised by her loyalty to you, I can override her in order to get the information.”

 

“I might not even have a house.” Jack said feeling the twinge of panic as he realized his life could have completely changed and they they were still in danger. If the DoD found out the time traveled.....oh god, what if Zoe was different?

 

“I'm more interested in why nobody is looking at me like I am a ghost.” Nathan said curiously as Vince waved at him and pointed at plate of food in his hand, signifying his order was ready.

 

“Ok, come home with me.” Jack said just as everyone turned to look at them in a panic realizing their lives could be completely different now. He felt this bond now that Nathan put a name to it and he wasn't going to let him leave his sight when just about anything could happen next. Now that they were in a whole new world than the one they left he desperately wanted Nathan in it with him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
